Les amours de miss Teigne et de Pattenrond
by pascale1980
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire... Pauvre Rusart, Miss Teigne a fauté... Vous excuserez ce petit délire...


**Salut à tous! **

**Vous pardonnerez, j'espère, ce petit délire qui m'a pris il y a une demie heure. Je le publie tout de suite, au sinon je ne le ferai jamais. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête...**

**Les amours de Miss Teigne et de Pattenrond…**

Le gros chat roux quitta la salle commune, maintenant déserte. Les dernières braisent agonisaient dans la cheminée. En pleine forme, ayant passé la journée à somnoler sur un divan, il voulut se dégourdir les pattes.

Profitant du retour de Harry et Ginny, qui avaient du aller célébrer leurs amours dans la salle sur demande, ou on ne savait quelle autre cachette, il passa la porte et s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Il suivit paresseusement quelques souris, sans vraiment se donner el mal de les attraper. Après tout, s'il avait faim, il lui suffisait d'aller quémander quelques restes dans les cuisines, et les elfes de maison s'empresseraient de le nourrir… Mais gavé par sa maîtresse, il n'avait même pas faim.

Subitement, avec son odorat développé, il sentit une odeur de poussière, de transpiration, et de sandwich au salami un peu périmé… Oui, c'était bien cela, le vieux Rusart n'était pas très loin… Par désoeuvrement, il alla le rejoindre.

Il tournait au coin du couloir quand il vit…

Oh ! Ce pelage râpeux, cette maigreur squelettique, ces moustaches immenses, ces yeux au regard teigneux… Elle avait même une de ces couleurs un peu indéfinissable, entre la poussière et la toile d'araignée…

Séduit, Pattenrond se rapprocha de ce magnifique spécimen de la gente féline.

- Ma minette, je crois que cet étron de Potter nous a encore échappé… Merlin seul sait dans quelles vicissitudes il se vautre avec sa Weasley. Ah ces jeunes, tous des cochons. Si je trouvais où ils se retrouvent…

Mais pour une fois, Miss Teigne n'écoutait pas son maître frustré déblatérer sur la jeunesse immorale… Prévenue par son odorat, elle fixait, les pupilles dilatées, ce gros chat roux, aux pattes arquées… C'était à se demander comment il pouvait se mouvoir avec tant de souplesse. On aurait dit un lion au milieu de la savane. Le roi des animaux…

- Ah ma minette, heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça toi… Viens, c'est foutu pour cette fois. On rentre, je te donnerai un bol de crème…

Cependant Rusart n'aperçut pas les deux queues, une grosse rousse, touffue, et uen toute maigrelette, d'un gris sale, celle de miss Teigne… Lorsque sa chatte revint, deux heures plus tard, il crut qu'elle avait donné la chasse aux souris…

Pendant près d'un mois, les deux chats vécurent une véritable idylle, se retrouvant derrière les armures, ils passaient des heures à se lécher les babines et faire des bisous de moustaches…

Le vieux concierge ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Miss Teigne portait en son flan le fruit de ses amours défendues. Son ventre s'arrondissait, et il la félicitait de sa chasse aux souris, en la récompensant de diverses gâteries.

Enfin, vint le jour où le péché fut dévoilé. Rentrant dans son bureau, sur son pull qui était tombé à terre, trois petites larves encore gluantes piaillaient, en tétant Miss Teigne.

Il tomba sur sa chaise, bégayant :

- Mais c'est impossible ! Pas toi ! Ma minette… qui est le salaud qui…

A ce moment, un gros matou roux entra dans la pièce, se pourléchant les babines.

- Mais je te reconnais toi ! tu es le chat de cette Mademoiselle je sais tout la sainte nitouche de Granger ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire à ta minette ? Par Merlin, si je t'attrape, tu le regretteras !!

Rusart se mit à poursuivre le chat à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Celui-ci tachait de retrouver sa maîtresse, pour le défendre, quand ils débarquèrent en plein dans la salle commune. Alors que le chat sautaient en miaulant à fendre l'âme sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, tout le monde se tu et regarda le vieux concierge, qui était rouge de rage et tout essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

- Granger !

- Oui monsieur Rusart ? Demanda la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils devant son chat qui tremblait de peur.

- Vous allez renvoyer cette ignoble chose chez vous tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus la voire ici ! c'est…C'est… il se mit à bégayer

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Hermione, prête à tout pour défendre son chat

- Il a violenté Miss Teigne… Répondit Rusart, larmoyant. Ma pauvre minette…

Et là, l'ensemble des élèves, toutes maisons confondues, se mirent à applaudir, huant Rusart, et félicitant le gros matou roux qui se pourléchait les babines…


End file.
